KAIJU WARS
by kaijuwars2016
Summary: As Shinji tries to save Rei, he's been chosen to bond with Godzilla,Ultraman Geed and Kamen Rider Zi-o to travel across dimensions to stop a great evil that'll threaten not only his world from Aliens, monsters, robots and each world's resident villains, but others as well.Will Shinji Ikari find love and friendship in his journey and save each dimension or will evil triumph?
1. Chapter 1

The Command Center's own walls reverberated with the latest shockwave. "Target is descending past Dogma Layer seven!" Shigeru announced as he recoiled back from his terminal.

"It's heading here!" Misato recoiled as well. "Everyone out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Evacuate the Command Cent-!" She was cut off when the front wall crashed down as the Fourteenth Angel marched into the Command Center. Everyone froze in terror at their first up close look at an Angel.

Everyone except Misato, acting as if on instinct, she drew her USP40 and emptied the magazine in vain at the angel. She knew it wouldn't even be enough to piss the thing off, but she'd be damned if she just stood by and died without doing _something_. Defiant to the end. Her slide locked back and she dropped the pistol just as a gleam appeared in the angel's eyes. Misato grabbed ahold of her cross and braced for the end.

But, before the angel could fire the side wall exploded into a shower of concrete, rebar and plaster as a violet and green behemoth barreled through it. An armored fist connected with the angel's face and knocked it off balance. Time froze as Misato recognized the figure that was attacking the angel. "It's…Unit-01?" She stared upwards, bewildered.

"But…the Dummy System…" Ritsuko was just as bewildered as she picked herself off the ground.

"It's Shinji!" Hope began to flood into Misato's heart. _'There's still a chance.'_ She said to herself as Unit-01 brought its arm back and elbowed the angel in the face, then it received a backhand with the same arm causing it to stumble backwards in time to receive a powerful sidekick from Unit-01 that sent it back through the hole in the wall that Unit-01 created. "Go for it, Shinji!" She cheered him on. "Kick its ass!"

"HYAAAAH!" Shinji howled as he furiously assaulted the angel. He crashed into his target, tackling it into the EVA cages. He then grabbed it by its jaw, hauled it up, spun around it and flipped it over his shoulder further through the main hanger. When it landed Shinji launched forward delivering a knee strike to its face and knocking it back down. He then mounted the angel and brought his left arm back only to have it blown off above the elbow by the angel.

"GYAAARRRRGGGG!" Though he lost one of his EVA's limbs this did more to piss Shinji off even more, than it did to give the angel any advantage. Shinji retaliated by grabbing the angel by the face, slamming said face into the wall and pushing it along until both EVA and angel slammed into the catapult. "Misato!"

"Launch catapult four!" Misato ordered even though Makoto was already on it.

As the combatants were launched Shinji continued to hold the angel's face against the wall as it ground past at a high speed. When they came to end of the launch tube they were shot into the Geo-Front with enough force that Shinji was able to cause the angel to slam against the ceiling of the cavern. As they fell back down he flipped the angel underneath him causing it to slam, face first into the ground this time.

Shinji still held onto the face, pushing it backwards by the jaw, allowing him easy access to the angel's core. _'That's where Rei's got to be,'_ Shinji said to himself. _'If the angel absorbed Unit-00 it had to absorb Rei along with it.'_ Shinji removed his hand only to replace it with a foot. His hand now free, he began to pull at the ribs that flanked the core, hoping to tear his way in. He applied pressure with his foot and pulled with his hand and could _feel_ the ribs and tendons of the angel strain and even begin to tear.

Then, everything went black and a red text box with '00:00.00' and 'ALERT' appeared before him. "No, not now!"

"Unit-01 has lost all battery power!" Maya announced from her portable terminal as the command team rode the express elevator up to the Geo-Front. "Backup power is offline!"

"No, Shinji…" They exited the elevator just in time to see Unit-01 get impaled in the chest by the angel's arm ribbons and hurled against the NERV Pyramid. The ribbons withdrew and reformed back into the humanoid ones as blood spurted out of the EVA's wounds like ruptured fire hydrants. "SHINJI!"

XXXXX

The entry plug was dark. The only light coming from a small number of tritium bulbs that were meant for emergency lighting. The plug was as still as it was dark. No movement could be seen nor heard. The human form sitting in the control chair appeared stiff and immobile, as if it had died and been petrified in place. Blood was trickling out the corner of the mouth.

The pilot truly seemed dead; eyes closed, no breathing, not even the telltale movement of the eyeballs that could be seen by looking at the eyelids. One could've easily mistaken the whole scene for an elaborately realistic sculpture it was so still. But any conclusion that the pilot was dead and unable to fight would soon be shattered.

The EVA shook as the pilot's eyes snapped open. The blue-hazel irises replaced by bright red ones that glowed with almost demonic fury. "Give." The pilot growled, his breath coming back in deep, animalistic grunts. "Give. Rei. Back. I. Want. Her. Back…GIVE HER BACK!"

Without warning Evangelion Unit-01 let out a savage howl and lurched to its feet. The command team recoiled at the sudden sound and movement. What's more, the green highlights on its body began to melt away, replaced by glowing, red hot patches of what could've been mistaken for hellfire.

"U-Unit-01?" Misato stammered as the berserker EVA righted itself. "Did it go…berserk again!?" The EVAs eyes similarly began to glow bright red and it let out a challenging roar at the angel.

"I-I don't know!" Ritsuko stammered in fear. "I've…I never thought an EVA could do _this_!" The angel shot its arm ribbons forward only to have them blocked at the last minute by a single, AT field. EVA Unit-01 didn't even flinch. The ribbons then pulled the angel forward in an attempt for the angel to fire a point black energy blast. Instead, the blast was redirected in all directions, causing more damage to the walls of the Geo-Front than anything else.

"Unbelievable," Misato muttered. "Unit-01 is untouchable!" The EVA then held up its severed limb and, as if by magic, a glowing arm formed in place of the severed one. This arm formed itself into a fist and then shot out at the angel like a cannonball sending its target crashing through a hill.

Its target knocked to the ground Unit-01 fired an energy blast of _its own_ at the hill causing it to explode and send the angel tumbling further along the ground. The EVA, as if possessed by a murderous spirit, began to march towards its helpless quarry.

"Doctor Akagi!" Maya announced. "The entry plug is at a depth of 180 and reading a sync ratio of nearly 400%!"

"No! That's not possible!" Ritsuko screamed in horror. "If Shinji pushes himself that far…!" She paused in utter shock at what it meant.

"What!?" Misato barked. "What will happen?"

"He'll…he may not remain human…" Ritsuko stammered in fear. "We…we may not be able to bring him back! Shinji!" She grabbed the radio from Misato, he voice sounding of near panic. "Please stop! You're pushing yourself too far!"

" _I don't care,"_ Shinji's growl came back almost barbaric.

"Shinji! If you continue this you won't be able to come back!"

" _I don't care what happens to me! I just don't care anymore! But I_ am _bringing_ Rei _back! Even if it's the LAST THING I DO!"_ Unit-01 fired another energy bolt at the angel that was powerful enough to both cause Unit-01 to recoil and blast through the angel's AT field and blow off its left arm. Misato snatched the radio back from Ritsuko.

"Then go for it! Go for it Shinji!"

"Misato!" Her friend barked at her as Unit-01 began to march towards its fallen enemy. "You don't know what-!"

"You can do it, Shinji!" She cheered him as though she were a spectator rooting for her favorite boxer at the Heavyweight Championship. And, in a way, she was. "Do it for yourself! Do it for Rei! Tear that _fucker apart!_ " He did just that.

Unit-01 reached the mortally wounded angel as its target struggled to pick itself up. Its attempts were met by a foot that stomped onto its face and ground it into the earth beneath. The EVA, now hovering over its defeated opponent brought back its right arm and swung it at the core but stopped the would be strike just above it, its fingers spread. The core's insides began to ripple as if a pebble were dropped into a pond.

The wind picked up and seemed to be emanating from the two combatants. "What's going on!?" Misato asked Ritsuko as the two creatures began to float up into the air and Unit-01's armor plating began popping off as if by explosive force.

"I don't know," Ritsuko said. "Unit-01's bindings are being cast off."

"'Bindings'? You mean, that's not armor?"

"No," Ritsuko shook her head. "Not really. They actually serve as bindings that both restrain the EVA and allow us to control it." For some reason, she was feeling uncharacteristically honest at the moment. "But no more…its power is now beyond any means to control it."

"What?" Everyone within earshot, save the Vice-Commander, gasped.

"Evangelion Unit-01 is now awakened and becoming the closest thing to a demi-God!"

Up above them, Unit-01 roared as its glowing arm joined the other in trying to work some kind of magic on the angel's core. Inside, the entry plug was a kaleidoscope that would've given sent a mushroom junkie into cardiac arrest from sheer sensory overload. As if sensing the object of his search, Shinji crawled out of the pilot's seat and moved down the plug towards the bottom.

As he neared the bottom, it seemed to become transparent and he could see her. He could see Rei. She was nude and curled up into the fetal position. "Just hold on, Rei!" He shouted to her as he continued to crawl forward. He felt something invisible pushing against him, trying to keep him away. But it would not stop him. "I'm coming!"

" _I am not important,"_ he heard her whispering. _"I am replaceable."_

"Rei!"

" _I couldn't help him…I couldn't help Shinji,"_ she sounded sad. _"He wouldn't have failed. But I did. But it's okay…if I die, I can be replaced."_ This made her sound even sadder. _"I am…replaceable."_

"Rei!" Shinji shouted out to her.

" _I am not important. I am replaceable."_

"Rei!" Finally, she seemed to hear him as her head turned to look up at him. "Rei!" That's when he reached the bottom. He pushed against it with all his strength and willpower. "Rei! I'm not going to leave you!"

"Grrraaaaarrrr!" Shinji howled as he was finally able to push his right arm and then his head and upper torso through the barrier. "Rei! Come on!" He called out to her as he felt a horrendously painful burning sensation run all over his exposed body. He felt his skin boil and peel off as the angel continued fighting his will. "Climb!" But he would not be deterred. "Rei!"

Slowly, Rei's arm extended up toward him. Her arm inched closer and closer until he was able to summon the last bits of his strength, dart his arm forward and grab her by the wrist. And then, as if he were pulling a fish he had caught with his bare hands out of the water, he recoiled back past the barrier, pulling Rei with him with a triumphant yell.

Outside, the others watched as Unit-01 yanked something out of the angel. It looked like a small glowing orb. As soon as it was clear the angel burst into a million pieces before reforming into a small point of light. This ball of light slowly inched towards Unit-01's exposed core until it had fully merged with the unit. The orb in Unit-01's hand similarly merged with the EVA as its light spread all over its body until it reached the severed limb. The light gathered at the limb and it was regrown as a dark gray, human like hand.

Inside, Shinji embraced Rei as if they were both the last human beings alive and they had just found each other. "Rei," Shinji half-whimpered in joy. "I swear…I will never leave you…"

"I…" Rei spoke softly. "I'm sorry I…" She hesitate to speak anymore. This felt strangely familiar to her.

"It's alright, Rei," he chuckled as he stroked the back of her hair. "You don't have to apologize. You're special to me," he finally said it. He finally voiced his innermost feelings about her. "And I would never leave you alone, Rei." Rei gasped as she remembered. This was her dream. The first dream she ever recalled having. Shinji pulled back slightly and angled his head.

"Sh-Shinji…" Rei muttered softly as she hugged in with tears falling off her face.

while the two hugged eachother, both didn't noticed that they were being watched a humanoid giant.

 **"He** 's **the one"** The giant said

In the Geo-Front, the others could only watch in wonder and tension, not knowing what was about to happen. Some thought Unit-01 would explode and take the planet with it. Others thought it would emit an energy wave that would vaporize all life. And some thought it would come back down as an all-powerful and immortal god and subjugate the human race. All were surprised by what actually happened: The Eva glowed incredibly white .

"What's happening?" Misato asked her old friend but she got no answer as she gawked in shock.

"I...I don't know" Ritsuko muttered.

The Eva then explodes as a white light blinds everybody who watching. Then a shockwave came and everything disappeared into a bright light


	2. Chapter 2: Kaiju rising

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, Mothra,Rampage,Ultraman,Zone Fighter,Gridman,RedMan,Primeval,Jurassic Park/World,Pacific rim,Primal rage,Kamen rider Amazons,Jurassic park and World,Ghost,Zi O,Kuuga,Den-O,Agito,Blade,Wizard,555,Double,Drive,OOO,Kabuto,Build,Fourze,Gokaigers,Mech X4,Decade,Ryuki,Ex aid,Kiva,Gaim**_ _ **,**_ _ **monster hunter,Mario,Kirby,War of the monsters,Evangelion,Sonic The Hedgehog,Infinite Stratos,Kingdom Hearts,Super Smash Brothers,Syfy Monsters,GARO,Transformers Prime,Goosebumps,DBZ,How To Train Your Dragon,Lucky Star,Clannad,Guilty Crown,**_ ** _gate jieitai kanochi nite_** _ **,Inuyasha,Tokyo Ghoul Re,**_ ** _Black Bullet,_** _ **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,Familiar of Zero,Pokemon,Akame ga kill,Madoka Magica,Spider Man Ps4,Senki zesshou symphogear,Bleach,Rosario Vampire,Gurren Lagann,**_ _ **Sword art online,My Hero Academia,Little Witch Academia,Ranma 1/2,Fairy Tail,Goblin Slayer,Rwby,Red vs Blue,One Piece,Toriko,Touhou,Assassination Classroom,Code Geass,FullMetal Alchemist,Highschool DXD,Date A Live,Fate/stay Night,Naruto,School Days,Ben 10,Amagi Brilliant Park,Max Steel,Phantom Myriad World,Yokai Watch Shadowside,Happy sugar life, Kotoura,Kobato,Fruit Basket,smile precure,Ouran highschool club,Maid-sama,Haurhi Suzumiya,**_ ** _gegege no kitaro,_** ** _hyperdimension neptunia,Dfrag,_** _ **Katanagatari,Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid,Hotd,Zombie land saga,Gabriel Dropout,Attack on titan,Sgt Frog or D Gray-man etc, all belong to their respective companies**_

Shinji felt as if he was in a dream state, but at the same time, he heard someone calling his name.. **"Shinji…Shinji…"** is what the voice he heard say. Shinji opened his eyes slightly, he was floating, his body was glowing with light "Where, where am I? Who's calling my name?" He looked up and he saw a giant being, whose body glowed with light energy, giving off a pure aura. he giant had a crown-like crest on his head,red eyes and having a beard and possesses two red gemstones on his body,a belt around his waist while wearing a mantle.

Shinji did not know if he should be afraid, or calm. "Who are you?" he asked. Then he heard the being of light speak to him once again. **"I am the ancient protector from a different dimension, called Ultraman King."**

"What do you want with me ?" asked Shinji.

 **"Your world and multiple others are endanger from a threat from my world.**

He shows him a shadowy figure besides Shinji.

It looked like the Ultraman but was more sinister and appeared to be hunched and had red markings all over his body but what he noticed was his blood-red eyes and malicious smile.

 **This is Belial. An evil,ruthless,dangerous,pitiless,remorseless warmonger who was once a proud Ultraman warrior and has managed to somehow travel to different dimensions and captured other monsters that live there and he is also joining forces with an evil organizations such as Shocker and Foundation X and the evil that lives on each world and is giving them more power and an army to rule the whole multiverse.**

 **"** W-why do you need my help?" Shinji asked"Why couldn't you pick someone else from your world?"

 **Because he has already conquered my home planet in a hostile takeover and nearly succeeded. Also he has went to other worlds and collected other creatures and had them be a part of his army. He's also created items called kaiju capsules to become stronger and collected crystals known as R/B crystals which carries the embodiment of Ultra's and Kaiju's alike.I managed to escape just in time and but I was incredibly injured and had to turn each of the creatures he's collected into spark dolls lots of them, including the capsules and crystals were scattered to those dimensions to keep his claws away fro them I observed your bravery by sacrificing yourself to save the one's you love and I felt a similar personality with you. By uniting with you with a creature with the same bravery and Strength you have and be able to fight for the many lives that lives in these dimensions as well as your own."**

The being opened his hand, and a pad like device, a futuristic gun, and small item floated towards Shinji, **"This is the Ginga light spark,the copied artifact of the Ginga spark,It will help you transform into your monster , The livepad will store sparkdolls once you defeat each Kaiju and Alien. The Gunpad will give you information for each Kaiju and seijin and anything else you face. Use them, when you cannot protect precious lives on your own Be warned, Belial will hunt you down first and will be preparing to take over each dimensions. But you won't fight all by your self young boy, others will be chosen to assist you.** Then another item came in front of him with two capsules. **"This is the Geed Riser,which will allow to to turn into and ultraman if all else fails.** The last item in front of him was a belt with pocketwatch-like devices. **"The last is the ZikuDriver which will allow you to transform into a warrior known as a Kamen Rider"**

When he grasped the small relic, he felt a surge of energy within him, and an overwhelming sensation of great power. He began to scream as he pictured Its head was like that of a dinosaur, but with more mammalian characteristics thrown in. Three rows of ghostly-white dorsal spines the shape of maple leaves ran down its back. But what Shinji noticed most were the eyes. They were a fiery orange, and behind them he could see emotions that crossed the barriers of expression between man and next was a giant witched resembled the ultra but had black, red and gray all over its body. A blue crystal of sorts on his chest and some sort of gray mask/head with large curved blue eyes. the last was another figure in a suit was with a huge band of silver that came down his front, paired with the white faced helmet dotted in a particular way with two uneven antennae acting as clock hands to give the impression of a person wearing a watch, complete with an ear piece moulded to look like a watch dial. The visor was the oddest part about him, the symbols done in pink within producing the word 'rider' in katakana having come from the clock that formed before as well as the antenna, much smaller katakana reading as 'kamen' upon his forehead over the pink gem between the clock hands.

 **"You have bonded with Godzilla, Ultraman Geed,and Kamen Rider Zi-O." Ultraman King** answered **"I will send you to the first dimension and you must find the one named Allen Walker for he is the one who will assist you in your journey. Good luck my friend and have a safe journey"** Ultraman Ginga said as the light grew brighter as he disappeared into the light.

Shinji shielded his eyes from the bright light and screamed as he disappeared in the light.

Beep...beep...beep the annoying sound of a heart monitor was the first thing to greet him as he slowly came to. Blinking his eyes he opened them slowly, where was he? What was happening to her? First he was fighting an angel,and now he was in a hospital? He was so confused

Shinji attempted to sit up, his muscles protested

All Shinji did was groan and looked around and saw he wasn't anywhere in one of Nerv's hospitals.

"Oh you are awake! Good. Here, have some soup." A girl walked in to the room, she had dark-green hair that was a chin-length bob , and purple eyes. She was wearing a jacket long enough to pass,a short dress that ends in a frilled shirt,

"Thanks, where am I...?" Shinji took the soup, which was handed to her, and drank it. The soup tasted good.

"You don't know?" the black hair girl said. "You are at the exorcist headquarters in London. There was a big light coming from the sky, and when we got out to find out what that light was we found you lying on the ground.

"London...?" he said confused. London was one of the Main cities that was destroyed during the 2nd impact. how could he be there?

"Ah I almost forgot! My name is Lenalee Lee" Lenalee said with a kind smile.

"My name is... Shinji Ikari" Shinji greeted

"Nice to meet you." She said politely.

"So, Shinji do you know what that light was?" Lenalee asked, her voice filled with curiosity. Shinji stared at Lenalee with confusion.

"Are you alright, Shinji?" Lenalee asked, worry in her eyes.

"Yes… I think. And no, I don't know anything about that light you were talking about." he answered . Then Lenalee asked if Shinji was a new Exorcist.

"What is that?" Shinji wondered.

"An Exorcist has a weapon or can turn a parts of their body to a weapon", Lenalee took Shinji's hand and poked where the mark with the three triangles should have been. But to Shinji's surprise it was gone and replaced with something else: a small cross.

"what is that thing?" Shinji looked at the girl in front of her with a look of surprise on his face. Lenalee watched him for a moment and giggled a bit.

"You have the same kind of cross as the one on Allen's left hand, except this one is a bit smaller." Shinji looked at her hand again.

"And when we found you, you had some type of dagger in your hand to. It's over there", Shinji followed Lenalee's finger which pointed at the wall; the same object Shinji saw in his dream leaned on the wall.

"Is that your innocence?" Lenalee asked smiling.

"What is 'innocence'?" Shinji asked while keeping a steady look at the dagger.

"Innocence is mysterious material which we, The Black Order, calls the 'Crystal of God', it has mysterious powers and once it has been converted to a anti akuma weapon only special humans chosen by God can wield it, we call them accommodators", Shinji switched his attention back to Lenalee.

"Can you try activating it?" Shinji stared incredulously at Lenalee, activate a weapon? One just has to aim at something with an arrow to 'activate' it. "How?"

"Just say 'Innocence activate'", Lenalee said lightly. "But first, I will walk with you to my brother, he will help you. I think..."

Shinji nodded and followed Lenalee to the corridor outside the small room they'd been in. With the dagger firmly in his hand

* * *

"Lenalee! Wait up!" A red haired guy came running towards them. He had an eye patch on his right eye; with him he had a white haired boy, who had a red scar on his left side right over his eye.

"Ah! Lavi, Allen!" Lenalee turned around and walked towards the boys, Shinji hesitated but decided to follow her. The red head guy looked at Shinji

"Hm? Who's this?" Lavi asked with curiosity"Never seen him around here before"

"He's the one who appeared from that bright light" Lenalee replied

"Oh yeah" Lavi Said"I remember now, that light just came out with no warning"

"Hello, my name is Allen", he greeted and smiled a smile making her nervousness decrease a bit.

Shinji watched the boy's hand for a few moments before reaching his out as well. "My name is Shinji " He said with a little smile.

"My name is Lavi!" The red haired guy said shaking Shinji's hand.

"So were you guy's heading towards?" Allen asked Lenalee.

"We're going to my brother's", Lenalee said to the boys. They nodded and followed the girls to Lenalee's brother.

###

"Komui Here!" A purple haired man with small, rectangular glasses turned around. He seemed like a smart man.

"Don't EVER give that man's robot coffee...!" Shinji turned around and saw Lavi sitting on the floor with his hands on his head, tears in his eyes.

"IT WASN'T KOMURIN'S FAULT, IT WAS THE COFFEE'S!" Komui screamed. Shinji watched him with big eyes.

"You did not have to hit me like that!" Lavi said loudly when Shinji helped him up from the floor.

Komui didn't answer, instead he turned to Shinji. "Shinji, this is Komui Lee, my big brother", Lenalee said a knowing smile on her face; her brother's antics didn't surprise her anymore.

"So your name is Shinji… So? Shall we go to Hevlaska?" Komui said and looked a bit happy.

"Hevlaska...?" Shinji asked. "Hevlaska is an Exorcist; she is the guardian of the cube." Shinji was about to ask about the "cube" but Komui had already begun to walk out of the

room.

"Are you coming?" he asked. Shinji look at him and nodded.

"Aren't you coming?" Shinji look at the other exorcists. "No we have to go to the café; we will see you there after you're done at Hevlaska's." Allen said with a warm smile. Shinji nodded again, though a bit weakly, and hurried after Komui.

'Can I trust these people?' He asked himself as he continued following Komui. They walked up to a platform and it began to fall down, but not in high speed. Shinji look around the room. All the floors looked the same. They come to a place that was dark.

"What is this place?" Shinji ask Komui, he just smiled and turned his face to a black dot. But it started to shine. Shinji tried to see what the dot was. "Hevlaska, Good day!" Komui said and looked happy. Hevlaska was indescribable, she was large and white. On the floor which she was sitting (standing?) on had many symbols and hollows which on some places the green light indicated that innocence was there. Shinji stared at her. Suddenly he felt a strange power in his hand and turned his gaze at it. The dagger was there.

The dagger tried to get to Hevlaska; it was like it was pulled to a magnet, and then it flew up to Hevlaska. Suddenly Shinji felt something around him. White arms around his stomach, legs and her arms. The white arms came from Hevlaska

"What...? Komui what is 'it' doing?!" He yelled out in panic while trying to get out of the grip, he looked at Komui. He only smiled at her.

"I am not going to harm you, try to relax", Hevlaska said, her voice was like that of a women's voice. Shinji was surprised but calmed down.

"1% … 12%... 25% … 38% … 57% … 83% … 87%...96%" She land on 96% and lets go of Shinji to the platform Komui was stand on. Shinji didn't know what Hevlaska was counting but he stayed calm and quiet

"Wow Hevlaska!" Komui said and clapped his hands. "What was she doing?" Shinji asked Komui. "I checked your synchronization rate with your weapon. Your maximum synchronization rate is 96%. Quite impressive if you ask me"

"Synchronization?"

"Then lower the Synchronization percentage, the harder it is to activate, and the user may become endangered. It's the life line for the anti Akuma weapon activation. But when I was synchronizing your Innocence, I found another power, but I don't know what that is. That's why I lift you up."

"Another power?" Shinji look down at the dagger and his hand.

'What power?' he thought to himself.

Shinji walked into the café. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee was sitting down at a table and had already begun eating. Shinji got big eyes when she saw the amount Allen was eating, it must have been thousand of plates next to him! Shinji was awed at the sight as he walked up to them.

"Hey! Shinji! Here, you can sit here." Lenalee pointed at a seat beside her.

"Did it go well with Hevlaska?" Lenalee asked Shinji. "I think so..." It was a silence moment, it only Allen's eating was heard in the room, except some talk from another table.

"By the way" Lavi began"Where did you come from?"

"Oh...I'm from Tokyo-3" He replied

"Tokyo-3?", asked Lenalee puzzled and added, "But there is no Tokyo-3."

"No Tokyo-3? How did that happen? And what happened with the Angel?", asked Shinji with an unsettled look and distress in his voice.

"Angel? And what were you talking about a Tokyo 3? Only one Tokyo exists - at least in Japan.", answered Lenalee with concern in her voice.

"Did you say... Tokyo?", asked Shinji horror-stricken.

Lenalee nodded and Shinji simply passed out on the floor.

"S-shinji, are you alright?!" Allen tried to get him up.

"He's had a rough day" Lavi said assissting his fellow exorcist with the unconscious boy" Let's take him to a room.

 _(Later in the evening)_

'Well... that was a dream. That women and those other people - I want to know where my fantasy found- seemed to be quite nice.', with this thought Shinji woke up in a dark room, 'But why am I still wearing my school uniform?'.

Shinji sat up and noticed that this wasn't one of the NERV hospital rooms and he wasn't in an sickbed. He couldn't see much of the room because the only source of light was the moon but it seemed to be an older building and he was bedded on a nice bed which Shinji stood up and walked out of the room and looked around in awe, 'I didn't know... hmm? Okay... slowly this thing gets creepy.. I wonder what happened with the Angel?'. A small voice in his mind asked additionally, 'And with Rei..'.

Shinji was confused. First, he's in london and there was no Tokyo-3 and no Angels. He had one question in his mind

"Where am I"

He wanted to ask somebody but he saw that it was night so he went back to sleep.

Shinji found himself in an empty void, floating through nothingness. He felt strange, as though he had no body at all. "What happened?" he wondered aloud.

 ** _"You fainted"._** _A voice spoke out of nowhere_

Shinji squeaked. "Who is that?" he said. "Where am I?"

 ** _"We are in your head",_ ** came the reply **.** Then what appeared in front of him was the creature he saw in his dreams

"Who are you?"

 ** _"A protector. By your standards, named Godzilla"._** _Godzilla answered_

"Godzilla?" The name sounded familiar to Shinji. " you were in my dream?" he asked.

 ** _"Yes. However that wasn't a dream"_**

Shinji gulped, then realized that he didn't actually have a throat to gulp with. "So all that was real?"

 ** _"Yes. However, I need to bond with someone in order to stop this threat. I can not do this alone"_**

"So you chose me," Shinji said, still trying to digest the realization.

 ** _"Not really. Ginga chose you, actually. However, it appears that bonding would be necessary now. If we bond,you will be bestowed with great power, Shinji. Together, we can save each world."_**

"I don't really think I'm qualified to be a hero." Shinji said. "I'm nobody."

 ** _"Everybody's somebody, Shinji. Heroes can come from the most unexpected places. It sounds rather corny, but trust me on that regard"._** _Godzilla reassured_

"All right, I'll do it." Shinji said silently. "I'll bond with you."

 _ **"Good"** ,_ replied Godzilla. With that, Shinji woke up.

'Was all that a dream?' he thought as looked around his surroundings to see he was still in the room the exorcists have him live in.

He turn to his right and noticed a dinosaur like figure standing on his nightstand.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Shinji was eating breakfast while sitting next to Allen and the other exorcist.

"So Shinji, how's your first day going?" Allen asked

"Not that well" Shinji replied as the white haired exorcist cocked his head in confusion.

"Why? Was there something wrong in your world?" He asked

Just when Shinji was about to answer the ground began to shake.

"What the heck?!" Lavi yelled as his plate landed on his head

BGM: Toriko-Yochou

All the other exorcist felt the powerful tremor but soon looked outside, and from the ground, a large carapace rose out of the ground. Revealing a giant creature called Anguirus, a stout, armored, quadrupedal reptilian creature that looks fairly similar to an _Ankylosaurus standing in 40 meters tall_ ,with aspects of his appearance also resembling armadillos, hedgehogs, and crocodiles. He has several inwardly curved horns at the top of his head and a single, short horn on the end of his snout. His face is long, puffy and drawn out, like a crocodile, with two large tusks at the start and rows of smaller, jagged, serrated teeth and a huge carapace that studded with a plethora of long, sharp, prickly spikes. Anguirus' tail is spiky and longer than his body, accounting for the majority of his total body length. His hind limbs are longer than his forelimbs

"W-wh-what the hell is that" Lavi slowly asked without getting any response since all the others were all gaping at the titanic beast. Some of the exorcists (Both male and female) fainted from the shock and some of the male exorcists wet their pants

It reared its head up and unleashed a powerful roar, frightening all that witnessed it.

 **GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!**

When Komui noticed it, he spat out his coffee and yelled out "Reever! Turn on the Alarm!"

"On it sir!" Reever said and pressed the alarm button.

As the alarm went off, All the exorcists moved as quickly as they could, meanwhile Anguirus could hear the screaming from the building. It turned in their very direction and snarled as it began its march toward the Black Order. Lenalee see's it coming, and starts to panic.

"Jesus,"Kanda said as he ran along side his fellow exorcists"Where the hell did this thing come from."

"how about ask it, Yuu?" Lavi replied both sarcastically and teasingly.

"Shut It! And don't call me that!" Kanda growled

"Guys! It's heading this way!" She yelled out until she tripped and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Anguirus's paw slowly heading towards her.

"HELP!" She cried out

Lavi and Kanda ran up and helped her up just in time to evade the stomp.

"We need to get out of here! Now!" kanda yelled as The trio began running from the beast, but it was hot on their heels. But then it soon noticed Allen and Shinji, it looked mostly to Allen as it sensed a powerful force coming from him. Unbeknownst to anyone,it's eyes glowed dark purple and it then started to charge at them.

The two boys only had one response for this action

"Crap!" Shinji and Allen both yelled in unison and started running from it, but Anguirus didn't plan on letting them get away. It took a deep breathe as it powered up its signature attack, and unleashed a sonic howl at them. As it made impact, Allen and Shinji felt the force of the blast and fell to the ground.

BGM end

"You okay Shinji?" Allen asked in concern as he helped the third child get back up.

"I'm fine" They were soon looked up to see Anguirus walking up to them, staring at them with hunger.

BGM: Sonic the hedgehog-Egg cerberus

Lavi took out his giant hammer and activated it's innocence and smashed his hammer down, bring up a circular plume of flame, that formed into a serpent,coiling around the Ankylosaur as it struggled to get the snake of it.

"That was a close one..." Lavi sighed in relief, but his worries came back as Anguirus managed to break free from the fire serpent's grip and turned it's attention to Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda.

Anguirus then curled up into a spiky ball and starts rolling towards them.

"WATCH OUT!" Lenalee cried as they started to run as far as they could from the spikey ball. As Anguirus made impact to the ground,it caused the ground to tremble once more as it began to crack, and the three exorcist managed to avoid the ground as it split apart.

Kanda was starting to get really ticked off and unsheathed Mugen"Alright, thats it!"

 **"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!"** Kanda yelled as he swung his sword and unleashed a small swarm of insectoid-like creatures at the Ankylosaur. The attack did nothing but bounce of it's hide and also irritate Anguirus and unleashed his sonic howl once more, knocking anything in front of it and debris was flown from the force of the howl, crashing into anyone who was unfortunate to be in the way.

Kanda and Lavi managed to leap on some of the bigger debris and safely landed to perfect ground, but Lenalee had activated her innocence and her boots take the form of thigh-high stiletto boots with kneepads and slightly separated cuisses for her upper legs.

She leaps towards Anguirus and slams her legs down on it's head, actually making him howl in pain followed by another which sends it back a couple of steps. Anguirus then swung his tail towards Lenalee which she quickly dodged effortlessly away, before jumping and bringing another strike to The giant Angilasaur's face. Getting annoyed by the pesky woman striking him, Anguirus then lunged for Lenalee, but missed and cause a dust cloud to form, it then quickly tried to constantly bite her but she kept on evading each strike. Finally having enough, Anguirus unleashed his sonic howl once more, the force Forcing Lenalee back and was sent flying towards the ground.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as she crashed into the ground and had her left leg stuck under a pile of debris. "Come on...Come on!" She struggled to get her leg out but Despite her efforts, she failed to notice the colossal monster walking up with a look of hunger in its purplish eyes. She soon looked to the beast as fear filled her heart believing this was the end, knowing that not even the power of the geodes could stops this colossal creature. But there was only one thing she could do.

"HELP!"

"Lenalee!" Allen yelled in concern and began to rush to her aid and activated his innocence with his left arm transforming into a monstrous adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at Allen's scapula-joint. but was swatted by Anguirus's tail. "Ack!" Struck by the large tail, The white-haired exorcist crashed into the ground

CRASH!

"ALLEN!" Shinji yelled out as he saw Allen struggle to get back up but fell into unconsciousness.

"Allen-kun!"Lenalee shouted as Anguirus turned his attention back to her as it let out another roar.

BGM end

"Someone...please... help me" She whimpered as tears began to form and fell of her face as Anguirus opened his jaws and was nearly an inch close to her.

Then out of nowhere, a rock stuck the Ankylosaur on it's forehead and looked over to see Shinji staring right at him with a rock in his hand.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled as he glared at the irradiated Ankylosaur. Anguirus then lifted his tail in the air and brings it down, intent on squishing the small boy.

However, Shinji managed to dodge the giant tail but was blown away from the force of it. He got back up and looked to see Anguirus charging towards him.

Shinji begans to run as fast as he could. He dared not turn around and see it's current position. looking back would only make him hesitate, which would be his death. he tries as fast as he could to evade the giant ankylosaur and dodge any debris falling towards him, but Then a rock managed to hit him in the temple, and he fell bleeding. He barely heard or noticed the stomps getting closer and when he turned to see Anguirus glaring right at him.

 **Shinji..Shinji!**

He heard Godzilla's voice calling out his name as he reached for his pocket and took out the figure.

 **Listen to me, you must ultralive me!,** Godzilla said

"But How do I do that?" Shinji asked as he backed up as far as he could from Anguirus.

 **Use the Ginga Spark and slam it on the sole of my foot** **,** Godzilla replied

Shinji did what godzilla said and lifted the spark to his chest and then placed Godzilla's spark doll onto the tip of the spark as a ring of blue energy with the symbol flew through him from his feet to his head.

 **ULTRALIVE! GODZILLA!**

As it called this out, Shinji found himself growing as the wind picked up around him. For Allen who was now waking up, he saw a flash of light and as strong wind created a vortex of leaves and light. As the light cleared, A giant creature appeared growing in Shinji's place. It t was absolutely titanic, covered in charcoal grey scales that emphasized its heavily muscular body. Its head was like that of a dinosaur, but with more mammalian characteristics thrown in. Three rows of white dorsal spines the shape of maple leaves ran down its back, with the central row being larger. But what Allen noticed most were the eyes. They were a fiery orange, and behind them he could see an emotion that crossed the barriers of expression between man and beast.

Bravery

Then, it moved. It leaned back, sucking in a huge amount of air and

 **SSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!**

The earsplitting roar reverberated throughout the entire region as it glared at it's opponent, everyone watched in awe.

Two giant monsters standing against each other, one monster that seeks to destroy, the other to protect. The only question that remained...

Who will be the victor


	3. Chapter 3

As the two Kaiju starred each other down, Allen and the others watched in awe of the creatures. Lavi however, was jaw-dropped...he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Umm... is anyone else seeing this... or is it just me?" He asked anyone

"Lavi..." Allen began as he stared at the other monster in awe at it's appearance"We're all seeing this"

"Oh good, cause I thought I was going crazy."

"Where did that other creature come from?" Kanda asked.

"Guys,Shinji is the other monster fighting the first monster"Allen stated shocking them.

"Where is that idiot, it's to dangerous with those two monsters fighting,is he an idiot or something?" he said before Allen corrected himself. "You mean he is the other Monster?!" He shouted attracting the attention of the everyone else.

Inside Godzilla, Shinji was inside a space like environment as he looked around his surroundings and observed his new felt strange,as if his mind expanded. He felt much stronger and It felt like he was inside Eva-01, but without the LCL and the plugsuit and he felt light as a feather as he floated in the strange spacial void ,another difference was that it was comfortable and he was able to move his limbs freely, yet he felt as if he was leaving his own body, as if he was one with Godzilla.

"Whoa...this is incredible." Shinji muttered to himself until Anguirus's roar snapped him out of his stupor.

"Alright...I can do this."Shinji said to himself as he was somewhat unsure about what's happening to him. He was going to fight something that isn't an Angel and has no idea what it's capable of, but he couldn't just leave all these people to die, he just couldn't.

Godzilla roared as he charged at Anguirus,but the spiked Kaiju soon stood up on his hind legs and slammed its powerful paws against Godzilla,sending the saurian back as it then Charged at the leviathan. Godzilla held his ground against the incoming Kaiju and was thrown back by the force of the impact as the creature slammed into him. Anguirus didn't hesitate to drive his long fangs deep into Godzilla's right arm, causing the King of monsters to howl in pain.

"OWWWW! Shinji had felt it, as if Anguirus bit him personally, only to be replaced by a wince as he tried to pound Anguirus off him with his fists but that only resulted in hurting him more from the multiple spikes protruding from the Angilasaur. Godzilla then smacks Anguirus in the face with his tail, sending him back. Anguirus hit the ground but got back up and leaped towards Godzilla, tackling him down.

Godzilla tried to get him off, but then Anguirus bit down on his wrist. Godzilla shrieked but managed to stand back up and throw Anguirus quickly got back up and went on the offensive.

From a safe distance away,Lenalee watched the battle. she was awed by how the two kaiju fought, but then she started to think back to why the bigger Kaiju saved her life.

"How did Shinji turn into that?" She wondered as she continued watching.

with luck, Godzilla is able to wrestle off Anguirus and hurl him into a nearby hill.  
for a few seconds Anguirus is dazed by the impact but soon shakes his head and gets up,  
roaring angrily at Godzilla. Godzilla lumbered towards Anguirus,then without warning he lets out his sonic howl at Godzilla, face-point. Godzilla covered his ears to block out the noise and to keep his eardrums from exploding

He qucikly tackled Anguirus and the two rolled over a couple of trees. Godzilla got up again and grabbed Anguirus by the tail. Before he could even react, Goji began to spin him around in a circle. After a few more spins, Godzilla released the Ankylosaur and sent him flying into the air. Anguirus then curled up into a ball once more and managed to hit the ground without any injuries.

He then rolls back towards Godzilla and slammed right into him,causing Godzilla hit the ground hard,Shinji felt his whole abdominal region ache from that hard hit and he knew it was hard,because when Anguirus slammed into him,the air was knocked out of him. Anguirus didn't give Godzilla enough time to recover and The spiked quadruped quickly turns around and then kicks backwards, sending the leviathan flying into the air towards Lenalee who gaped in horror as Godzilla was falling right at her. She struggled as fast as she could, but to no avail as Godzilla was hurling closer towards her.

She then closed her eyes and wait for her demise.

 **CRAAAAASSSSSHHHHHH!**

She expected a quick death, but when she opened her eyes, she realized she was between two of the saurian's fingers.

Shinji winced in pain and was about to get back up but he then widened his eyes when he noticed Lenalee. This is reminding him of how he fought the 5th Angel and he nearly squished Toji and Kensuke. He couldn't let Lenalee get hurt or killed.

Anguirus lunged at the downed Godzilla, and sank his fangs into Godzilla's left shoulder spewing a huge amount of blood, causing Godzilla to screech in pain

 **SKREEONGK!/AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Shinji screamed as he felt immense pain from his shoulder as it felt like it was getting crushed by a mega-ton hydraulic press. Anguirus prepared to sink his teeth into Godzilla's throat now, only to be caught by Godzilla's hands.

"Why isn't that kid standing up?" Kanda wondered

"Yeah why isn't he fighting back? Lavi asked

Allen was also confused until he took a closer look and noticed Lenalee still trapped and besides Godzilla who struggled to keep Anguirus as far as possible.

"I think it's because of Lenalee" The two exorcists turned towards their white-haired friend as if he lost his mind."I see lenalee still trapped in those rocks and she's besides the other monster. I think it's trying to protect her." He answered as continued to stare at the spectacle.

Godzilla managed kick the giant ankylosaur of him and then turned to look down at lenalee. Lenalee felt a bit nervous but was then confused when Godzilla and picked her up gently in his claws.

"Th-thank you" She said as Godzilla sets her down on a hill far from the battle. She looked behind the radioactive saurian and widened her eyes as the giant ankylosaur charged towards Godzilla,charging forward, like an angry rhinoceros, with an accompanying, echoing roar.

"LOOK OUT!" She yelled at Godzilla who turned to see Anguirus charging at him,Rather than leap to the side, Godzilla met the charge with one of his own, both beasts thundering it happened, Godzilla was that bit faster, and the two collided nearer Anguirus' side of the clearing, each digging their heels into the ground and pushing against each other, struggling for leverage. As Anguirus attempted to force his way under Godzilla in order to hurl him away, Godzilla simply pushed Anguirus upwards and backwards.

Anguirus finally jerked his head up, clamping his powerful jaws down onto Godzilla's upper arm. Godzilla gave an angry snarl as the strong beak and the surprisingly sharp teeth inside dug into his skin, swinging himself round and successfully shaking Anguirus off. Off-balance, Anguirus staggered to the side and swayed uncertainly.

Pressing his advantage, Godzilla charged forwards, slamming headfirst into Anguirus' side, his head low enough so that it struck only at the very bottom of the side of Anguirus' shell, and the spikes covering the top of Godzilla's head were sharp enough to withstand the few spikes that connected. Anguirus was shoved back several yards, his feet digging shallow trenches in the ground as he finally stopped himself, his weighty bulk and surprisingly strength serving sufficiently to hold himself in place. Shifting his weight downwards on one side so that his shell was almost touching the ground,and curling back into his ball and bounced towards Godzilla.

but this time Godzilla spun around swung his massive tail,swatting Anguirus and sending him through the air and ultimately ended up toppling onto a mountain.

 **CRASSSSHHHH!**

"Ouch... that's gotta hurt" Lavi commented.

Anguirus shook his head and let out a vicious roar

"Man, these things can take some punishment," Allen stated.

"For once, I agree," Kanda agreed.

"So," Lavi mused, "The question is: How much can they take?"

lots of Debris then began toppling onto Anguirus until he was buried with only his tail sticking out and was motionless.

All was silent as everyone waited in suspense.

"Do you think he won?" Allen wondered

Godzilla walked towards the debris covered Kaiju to see if he won.

BGM:Intense Fighting I (M25)

Then without any warning,Anguirus springs out of the pile, surprising Godzilla,Anguirus jumped at Godzilla but Godzilla was quick this time. He clawed him in the face, sending him back to the ground. Anguirus shook his head only for Godzilla to kick him . Godzilla charged at him, but Anguirus let out his sonic scream at his face once again. Godzilla grabbed his ears in pain, giving Anguirus enough time to leap at Godzilla and bit his right arm. Godzilla roared in pain as he tried to get Anguirus off him, but he would not budge. Godzilla leaned his head down and bit Anguirus on the neck. Anguirus howled in pain as Godzilla threw him to the ground.

Once Godzilla managed to get Anguirus of him,He then charges at the downed Kaiju.

Anguirus forced himself to turn over and get back onto his feet fast as Godzilla begin approaching him from swung his tail towards Godzilla, intending to smash his face, but the Radioactive Saurian ducked and he grabbed Anguirus's tail and swung the titanic spiked-shelled monster around. Anguirus was pulled along, flailing his limbs helplessly. He spun about a few times, gaining speed with each revolution. With one last spin, he let go, stumbling about dizzily. Anguirus, on the other hand, went flying for over ten kilometers, stopping only when it slammed into a distant mountainside. Godzilla finally lets go of the tail and Anguirus crashes to the ground.

Anguirus gets back up quickly and Charges at Godzilla once rushed forward as well, roaring a challenge as the two King of the monsters was pushed back by Anguirus, but he had kept his held onto Anguirus's muzzled mouth to prevent him from opening its jaws, snorting out of his nostrils, Anguirus started to shake wildly to break held onto the horns on Anguirus's cranium, lifting the spiked kaiju up, the behemoth roared loudly as he threw the irradiated ankylosaur at ground.

Anguirus roared loudly as he charged again, but this time he rammed his head into Godzilla's leg. The Saurian fell forth and landed on the spiky carapace of Anguirus, roaring loudly as he rolled to the side to get off, laying down on the back of his shell. Anguirus' tail lashed out and struck Gamera several times, Anguirus then bit down on Godzilla's left arm, sinking his two sharp tusks in the irradiated dinosaur's tough bark-like hide. Godzilla yelled for a moment, but ignored the pain. Clenching his right hand, Godzilla begin pounding on Anguirus' stomach, making the dinosaur's bite grip loosen. The atomic dinosaur's right hand carefully grasped on Anguirus' lower jaw and begin to separate it from his left arm, pulling it out before he swung his fist at the dinosaur's alligator-like muzzle before it could do another attack.

This didn't stopped Anguirus from attacking, for it only made him angry. The triggered dinosaur went up to Godzilla and began clawing while bobbing his head upwards, poking the gigantic saurian's skin with his horn on his snout. Godzilla kicked Anguirus with his knee to make him stop, and picked up a big rock. Anguirus foolishly went after Godzilla, not noticing the stone that he's carrying. Godzilla swung his hand and hit the reckless Ankylosaurus with the rock, as it smashes into pieces upon contact. Anguirus screeched in pain and anger, where he then stood on his hind legs and clawed at one Godzilla's right arm. The guardian grabbed Anguirus' neck and slammed him against a wall of a rocky cliff. The left hand clenches tightly as Godzilla was about to smack Anguirus, but the dinosaur's tail lashed out and hit the leviathan's leg, with several spikes piercing the flesh that made. Godzilla roared loudly when he felt the pain, as he look down to covered his bleeding leg that he couldn't ignore. Anguirus' tail kept on thrashing, as it whipped Godzilla's face, luckily didn't jabbed his face with the spikes.

Godzilla released Anguirus as he backed away, groaning when look at his arm and leg that are both leaking out more of his Godzilla, Shinji was panting in fight was proven to be a challenge then he expected. The Angels he fought and destroyed were no where this tenacious and ferocious as this Kaiju was.

Anguirus got back up and then dug against the ground rapidly, throwing up a large amount of dirt and sand into the face Godzilla who tried to shield his eyes from getting any dirt in his eyes, and as Anguirus dug, the monster slowly sank deeper into the ground until he disappeared.

When Godzilla opened his eyes, he could not see traces of his opponent. The spectators, too, were curious, but not on where Anguirus went as they clearly saw him digging, but rather, curious about what he was doing.

"Did he run away again?" Lenalee wondered.

Godzilla looked left to right and wondered where his opponent might be. Suddenly, he felt the ground underneath him shaking and when he looked down, the ground gave way and his left foot sank in a bit, causing him to lose balance and then he fell down entirely onto his side with a crash. Shortly after he fell over and was still trying to get back up from the ditch that was formed underneath him, the cliff at the side crumbled apart and the rocks slid down to reveal Anguirus. It was his plan all along to loosen the dirt underneath Godzilla in order to make him fall. Godzilla struggles to get up, but only got pinned by the giant Ankylosaur.

'What am I going to do?' Shinji thought as he gritted his teeth,.'This things to strong,but I can't let it hurt the others or destroy anything else,I can't run away now.'

BGM ends

Just as Anguirus got closer, he steps on Godzilla's tail. causing the mutated dinosaur to screech in pain, but while he screeched something extraordinary happened.

 **VVVVVVWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

A loud, dull hum echoed through the area.

Anguirus stops and listened curiously at the sound and where it's coming from.

Allen, and the others listened to the hum as well as watch the glow until they saw something where it was coming from. It was the dinosaur! However, the one thing that caught their eyes was its dorsal spines were glowing. From its head to its tail, its spines were shining a radiant blue and its eyes were a milky white. The humming sound continued to get louder and faster.

"Uhhmmmm...what's it doing?" Lavi asked as he stared at the sight.

BGM:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle - Ray Battle

 **VWWWUUUUUUMMMMMMMM VWWWUUUUUUUMMMMMM VWUUUUUUMMMMMMM**

Wisps of light blue flames began to seep out of the beast's mouth as its dorsal spines shined brighter. Anguirus snarled and was about the lunge for the throat towards it. Oh what a big mistake that was. Godzilla sucked in his breath and

 **KRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**

In that instant, a massive beam of blue, flaming, atomic energy erupted from Godzilla's mouth and collided into Anguirus with so much force that it sent it sailing through several mountains!

BGM ends

"Whoa!" Allen shouted.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lavi shouted. Everyone who evacuated had erupted in cries of shock and surprise.

Shinji was also amazed by this. When he felt Anguirus step on his tail, he felt an incredible surge of energy and then wanted to let all of it out.

Godzilla pushed himself back up immediately, turning to face at Anguirus again.

BGM: Brave Heart-Digimon

It didn't matter to Shinji that this enemy was a strong one, or that it clearly possessed such spirit. All that mattered to him was that he needed to stop it from causing more damage. He wouldn't run away from this. He just won't leave these people to die!

Godzilla roars at his enemy, who's breathing heavily. Anguirus than roars and charges at him and swings claw his towards Godzilla's face. Godzilla catches it and makes Anguirus loose his footing, and throws repeated punches at him before finally head butting him.

Knocked a few inches away, Anguirus rolls into his shell,only for Godzilla to catch it. While holding the ankylosaur back,Godzilla manages to lift Anguirus over his head and tosses him to the ground.

Anguirus gets up,and sees Godzilla approaching righting himself to a standing position, Anguirus jumped onto Godzilla and repeatedly clawed at grabbed one of Anguirus arms and pulled him closer. As soon he did, he headbutted the spike shelled Kaiju. Anguirus, knocked silly, stumbled back a bit. While his head was specifically designed to absorb the impact of such blows, it didn't mean it didn't hurt. Especially when the one who'd hit was a full-grown Gojiran.

Anguirus regains his senses and used spinned his body around to ram his spike tail on Godzilla's face. But the mighty reptile catches the tail and spins around to send the ankylosaur flying away, Anguirus landed far way in the ground.

On the rocky landscape, Anguirus charged at Godzilla,only to be stopped by his opponents meeting grip. They tried to push each other back, but Godzilla attempted to gain leverage over Anguirus by leaning straight up and pushed his arms down with god-like strength then kicked him into a hill.

Anguirus regains his balance and glares at Godzilla before charging full force at the leviathan. Godzilla however charges his atomic breath and sends the giant turtle into a few the air the beam pushed him until he crashed into the cliff wall, and a massive explosion followed when the impact occurred.

Anguirus roared his last as he collapses and is engulfed in flames.

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Seeing that his second opponent was defeated, Godzilla raised his head and roared into the air to signify his victory.

The onlookers were both shocked and amazed. Never have they seen a battle like this before, and the outcome was even more intense.

"Whoa… Times like these are when I wish I have a video camera…" Lavi said after witnessing the finishing blow.

Godzilla then glowed and shrunk before reappearing inside one of the courtyards back in Shinji's body.

He rubbed his shoulder where the fangs were sunk into and winced. "I didn't think I actually had it in me to fight like that," he told himself. "I actually punched an monster in the face!"

I knew Ginga chose well, Godzilla said as a purple speck descends towards Shinji. He caught it and examines it to see a toy version of Anguirus.

'what is this thing and how did it become a giant monster' Shinji asked which Godzilla replied.

That is a Spark Doll, Godzilla replied, it's the transformed bodies of Ultras, monsters, and Seijinss from various universes. Once you defeat a Kaiju or a Seijin.

"Shinji, what was that" shouted Allen as he and the others ran towards him as well as almost everyone in the branch surrounded him, bombarding him with questions. "

"This is going to be a long explanation isn't it" he said groaning as Godzilla smiled within the mark.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown place in and unkown time

A tall figure was staring at a portal showing the european branch ,and was watching the planet. He looked right where Shinji was, and began to glare.

 **"So... Ginga has brought someone to stop me in this universe..."**

He soon raised his hand, and what was in it... appeared to be a Dark Battlenizer.

 **"No matter... he will fail to protect this world... and he shall perish"**

Author's Note:

here is the the epic battle, hope I did well with it.

Kaiju in the chapter:

Godzilla:

Voiced by:Jason Deline

Height: 50 meters  
Length: 110 meters  
Mass: 27,000 tons

Personality:While there are some he can't stand being around, being raised by humans did make him a gentle giant due to feeling surrounded and loved instead of like how his predecessors ended up lonely and full of hatred for Humanity. When forced into combat though, he's easily one of the most strongest and dangerous kaiju of all time, both from raw power and using his wits to his advantage. Still if he can avoid conflict though he'll try to take the more peaceful route unless he thinks the opposing party can't be trusted. If attacked however, he will not hesitate to use force to fight back. One of Junior's drives is to not let the weaker be preyed on by the strong if the weak can't fight back, spurred by his own fear of kaiju when he was a means his humanity was in danger, this Godzilla won't hesitate to charge into the fray.

 **Powers/Weapons:**

-Can fire an Atomic Ray from his mouth

-Super regenerative power

-Able to communicate with humans and kaiju telepathically

-Able to absorb radioactive energies to produce new attacks

-Remarkably strong for his size

-Swims at 40 knots

-Able to generate a nuclear shockwave

Anguirus:

Voiced by:Brian Drummond

Height: 30 meters

Length: 80 meters

Mass: 33,000 tons

personality: Rough around the edges, but means well,Tuff as Nails But has a heart of Gold,Anguirus would fight any one tooth and claw to defend his friends and family. though he has a tendency to act very gruff at times. Still, to his allies he is very steadfast and loyal. When in combat he'll very rarely give up, no matter the odds against him and is often said to have a 'Never say die' attitude. Notably has a soft spot around children.


	4. Chapter 4:Flying beast,deadly skies

Spark doll speaking

Inner voice

'Thought'

-Flashback-

Like again I do not own any of this. all are owned by their respective companies

Sorry for the long wait I've been really busy with school.

* * *

It started as a quiet rumbling, almost unnoticed by the residents of the village. The sound was barely even registered as they each went about their business, children playing in backyards or in fields, farmers tending to crops or young men and woman heading towards the train station for the daily commute.

Then, a few heads turned to glance up at the large mountain. Then a few more, and a few more… until almost all heads were turned to the source of the rumbling noise, gasps and concerned whispers spreading from one crowd to another.

 **Bgm:Fire Rodan Theme**

Those few who had not yet noticed the sound were jarred to alertness by the sudden, crashing, exploding sound as what looked like the top of a dark-grey mushroom cloud sprouted from the mountain, rising into the air on a long, dense column of smoke as debris started falling,crushing houses and people who were unfortunate to be in the way.

The voices of sudden fear grew more numerous, as the villagers began to turn in droves away from the Mountain. Voices became shouts. Shouts became screams as the rumbling grew, and the thick cloud of ashen smoke drew across the sky to hang over the village.

The ground shook, just for a few seconds. Pots rattled, children struggled to stand, shelves fell from the walls with cluttering smashes.

In the midst of the noise and sudden fear, there was an explosion coming from the side of the mountain and boulders fly out everywhere and a great, dark something rose from the hole on the mountain, obscured by the smoke and ash, like a huge dart shooting up from the volcano like a bullet from a gun.

A wide pair of wings unfolded from the object, the sheer force sending smoke billowing out as, with a low, cackling howl, the flying creature ascended into the air.

" **SKREEEEEEEEEET!"**

* * *

 **(Play Discovery{Back-On})**

The opening begins by a Ginga Spark and Riser on the ground and are soon picked up by Shinji and Allen, as both of them are shown with a smirk on their faces.

Allen and Shinji then activate their items and the screen turns into a bright light

 **kimi ga tatsu basho kara**

We saw Allen and Shinji; Lenalee and Miranda; Kanda, Lavi,and Krory.

 **sono te o nobashi te nani ni fureru?**

Lenalee sits alone in the destroyed black order and starts to cry. Shinji takes a look at the mark of courage on his hand with confused look. Allen clenches his with sad look. Kanda practicing with Mugen. Miranda, Lavi and Krory looks at the sky .

 **hiza shita no rūru wa sobietatte deka ku natte**

It then shows Shinji with an unknown girl with blue hair and blood-red eyes standing on water and Shinji tries to reach her,only to realize it was only a puddle of water

 **aruki dasa nakya tsukame nai daro?**

Tears begin to fall from Shinji's eyes until he felt a pat on his left shoulder to turn to see Allen and the others smiling at him warmly. Shinji smiles and takes Allen's hand

 **kizu ni fureatte kodou wa kyoumei, yubisaki ni ochita namida wa tsutat te**

It wasn't until the sky become very dark and looming with Akuma's and Kaijus in the sky. Among the enemies were the Millennium Earl and a shadow figure whose identity can't be seeing by the crowd but two large red menacing eyes pierce the darkness.

Allen and Shinji takes out their respective items and were preparing for battle

 **shikato mitodokero Don't blind your eyes!**

Behind them, Lenalee,Lavi,Kanda,Krory,and Miranda activate their innocence and all charge towards the big threat.

 **wasure nai de, bokura koko ni iru**

we now see Godzilla and a humanoid Giant facing a huge army of Akuma's and Kaiju's and began firing their signature attacks for a bit while moving to sides a bit.

 **hate nai sora de tsunagat teiru**

the next scene reveals Lenalee activating her dark boots and leaps towards a group of shadowy figures before Lenalee gracefully and easily jumped on the akuma, kicking them and the others were engulfed in flames, courtesy of Lavi.

Miranda used her innocence to create a shield against an incoming attack.

we see Kanda activating mugen and slice and dices his foes with Krory backing him up.  
 **ono hi kawashi ta, yakusoku no chi e**

The final scene shows all of them looking at the full moon with Shinji and Allen both reaching their hands out for it as if trying to grasp it.

* * *

Episode 5: Death from above!new friends appears!

Supersonic monster Rodan appears

 **Black Order Shinji's room, 7:20pm**

Shinji was laying on his bed,exhausted from leg to came, and nearly everyone were sound asleep. But Shinji was still awake, for he was lost in thought. He stared at the night sky from the window,trying to figure out the one important question.

"Why was I brought here...? Who would want to threaten the lives of the people on this planet?"

he began thinking about what happened earlier after he gave them his explanation.

-FLASHBACK-

 **BGM:SMB3 - Flutes & Violins**

"I hope you five have a good explanation for that duel I saw out the window before the mysterious creature attacked" Komui said staring at Shinji, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi."And why my sweet little sister nearly got hurt" He cried anime tears,hugging Lenalee as she blush in embarrassment as the others sweatdrop.

"The 'creature' as you call it has a name you know" Shinji silently stated causing everyone to stare at him,making him a bit uncomfortable "What's wrong?"

"Shinji, are you saying that you know what that giant creature is?"

Is this related to how you became that giant?" Komui asked as Lenalee gave him his coffee.

'Should I tell them?' He thought as Godzilla began humming in thought. Go right ahead, they have the right to know the dangers they are going to be in.

"Yes, I must've been summoned by a giant humanoid race called Ultras that need a host to survive on some planets and work as part of teams that are dedicated in protecting their worlds. Also that monster is called Anguirus, a Monster with a tenacious personality" Shinji started showing his mark of courage as he pulled out the Ginga Spark from his Shinji was talking, a man of tall height and average build named Reever was writing down any information he could. He has messy, sandy blond hair and wearing a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a waistcoat and tie, and casual dress pants.

"So your telling us that you are from another world, and was summoned by a giant to ours?" Koumui said

"Pretty much" Shinji replied

Komui sighed as he took a sip from his coffee mug."If I hadn't saw what just happened today, I would've thinked that you were a crazy kid with a huge imagination." He said.

"Wait are you serious about this? This is all just some made up story he is telling you" Kanda said only to be silenced.

"This is not a joking matter Kanda,besides you saw it up close yourself" Komui said as the Ginga spark pulsed. "This is what allows me to transform into the creature known as Godzilla" Shinji said showing them the Ginga Spark "Powerful energy" Lenalee silently said in amazement,watching the small object pulse with power. Shinji then explained his situation about how Ginga gave his abilities while being Godzilla's host ranging from all language understanding and speech to being able to communicate with other Kaijus or Seijins.

"Anyways because of that Anguirus as you call it attacking the school, you five won't have a severe punishment" he said gaining a sigh from the five only for him to cough for attention" But since my sweet Lenalee was nearly killed, you must help out with the damage done from that battle."he finished getting outbursts of groaning from Allen and Lavi.

-FLASHBACK END-

 **BGM END**

Shinji began making his way up the steps after taking a tour around the base. He was amazed about all the people(and some creatures for that matter) that work 's already made friends with some of the members, Allen, Lenalee ,Lavi, and Kanda(Even though he's distant to everyyone around him).

He's also went on some Akuma hunts with them as well to learn how to fight them and defeat them in the future.

When he and the others got back from their recent mission, Komui immediately called them to his room ASAP.

* * *

"So what's happened this time, Chief?" Lavi asked.

"Well, I'm aware that the situation here is rather… tense," Komui answered, nodding to Shinji, who seemed to refuse to meet his eye, "But as you know, I've been ordered to put a team together to deal with the current situation, and that's you people."

He placed a small number of photos on the desk.

"This morning, a minor eruption occurred at Mt. Vawth," He explained.

"We-we're there any casualties?" Shinji asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Don't worry," Komui answered, "They said there were no fatalities."

"What surprised me... was this."

He pushed one photograph forward, a picture of the top of the volcano. In the middle of the pillar of smoke was a sillhouette of a pair of a huge something, with wide pteranodon-like wings swinging through the air behind it.

"We don't know what this thing is," Komui pointed out, "But it's wingspan is estimated at nearly 100 meters. When it came out of the volcano, we believe it was flying at supersonic speed ."

"That's impossible," Lenalee spoke up, "No living creature can move that fast."

"Not that we know of," Komui answered, "You're the new unit for dealing with these things, so your job is to find out exactly what and where this thing is and stop it.""We don't know what this thing is, where it's come form, what it's capable of or what it's going to do. Therefore, this thing is to be stopped before it can cause more damage."

"Then we're off to Mt. Vawth,"Lavi finished, "When do we leave?"

"Immediately," Komui answered, " But two other members will come with you on this."

"Who?" Allen asked, surprised.

The door behind them swung open, the first was a woman wearing her hair in a high pony tail and wearing exorcist uniform and the second is a tall lean man with very sharp facial features, pointed ears, pointy pug nose and sharp fangs. He has short black hair with a long white streak which falls in front of his face and spirally sideburns, wearing a black and red exorcist uniform with a coat modified into a cloak and only goes up to the boots stepped inside.

"Why, us of course," the woman answered Allen's question.

"Miranda, Krory!" Allen exclaimed in happiness.

"You know them?" Shinji asked the white haired exorcist

"Yep, their friends of ours" Allen answered"I met them while I was still new in the black order"

Miranda then stepped forward to greet the third child.

"Hello, you must be Shinji Ikari. I'm Miranda Lotto and this is Krory Arystar." She pointed at the man who waved with a smal smile his face.

"It's nice to meet you, but how do you know who I am?" Shinji asked

"Oh, Komui told us about you and where you came from. Is it true?" Miranda asked

"Is what true?" Shinji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That your from another world? Is it true?" She asked again politely

"Y-yes" Shinji answered as Miranda looked amazed.

"Incredible" Miranda muttered in she heard that there was a boy that claims that he is from another world, she wanted to meet him.

Krory then walks towards shinji as the boy was slightly getting unerved at the imposing vampire like was when Krory unexpectedly fidgeted and blushed.

"Uh...umm..hi there, you must be Shinji Ikari,my name is Krory and I hope we can get along."He said in a shy voice.

"Ummm...pleased to meet the two of you" Shinji greeted and politely bows. He's never seen anyone that looks very intimidating and yet shy, let alone a full grown man.

* * *

As they head down to the boats, Shinji explained to Miranda and Krory about how he got here and what he did in his world. To say the reactions were a bit comical since the both of them were crying anime tears,feeling guilty for shinji to go through all that.

"And, your father never even came to check on you?" Miranda asked

"No,he never did" Shinji said looking down as they walked

"Yeah,I couldn't believe it myself when he told us that" Allen replied

"Shinji" Lavi called out to the 3rd-child as he turned to the red head"Your dad sounds like an Asshole."

"I agree,what he did to you was terrible" Lenalee said"I mean, what dad just abandoned his son after his mother died?"

"The worst kind, apparently" Allen said"And these Angels you talked about...sound really powerful.

"Yeah, no kidding"Lavi agreed"Being taller than a mountain,Having a shield and fires a beam of death towards anything it sees."

"They must be really scary" Lenalee said as they got on the boats and started to head to their destination.

* * *

The thick plume of smoke still remained, spreading at almost at right-angle over the village, as the boat slowed to a stop along the nearby river.

A few minutes later, it's occupants had disembarked and entered the small village that sat nestled near the base of the volcano.

"From Komui's briefing, this volcano's been dormant for years" Lenalee recited "There's definitly a link between whatever came out of it...and the eruption"

"Obviously",Lavi answered dryly

"Does this confuse anyone?" Allen asked

"What the giant monster we're hunting for beansprout?" Kanda asked sarcastically.

"That too." Allen said in an aggravated tone"I mean, we haven't seen any creatures like this before right?"

"Your point?" Lavi asked

"Well first Shinji came,then The giant armored monster, and Shinji turning into a bigger monster..." He paused, waiting for a response.

"He has a point, actually"Lenalee realized,"There doesn't seem to be anything actually linking their appearances, so why are they all showing up now?"

"Does it matter?" Kanda answered"We're here to kill this thing."

"Oh, whats wrong Yu?"Lavi said in a teasing tone"Still mad about not beating the other one?"

BAM!

Lavi ended up with a bump sprouting on his head and his body plowed to the ground and Kanda with a steaming fist.

"H-hey guys" Shinji interrupted them"Do you hear that?"

The sound was faint,growing slightly louder with each passing minute. like the sound of thunder, or...

Or the beating of massive wings

 **BGM:Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla II-Rodan Appears**

All eyes turned up as the veil of ash hanging in the air over the village was forced aside, the massive shape lowering into view with such speed that the ash almost seemed to form a tail behind it.

"Hit the deck!" Allen shouted,everybody diving to the floor as the creature swooped over it shot past, a huge rush of wind sent some debris flying through the air,smashing into each other and into the sides of buildings.

The creature was 50 meters tall,and as they folded out, it's wings were 120 meters from on tip to the 's body was slim and the head was tipped with a pair of curved horn. Also, its beak was broader, and then lets out an echoing howl. And a pair of muscular legs ended in long talons. This creature was none other than the Supersonic Monster,Rodan.

As the flying creature passed over the village,it's talons dropped down,smashing through the tops of buildings and sending chunks of brickwork and cement flying out behind it like the wake behind a a flap of it's wings, it rose higher into the air, smashing through the sound barrier as the sheer force of it's speed and momentum caused the the buildings beneath it to shatter into showers of debris, clouds of dust rising into the air.

"Man,look how fast that things going"Lavi said,amazed at the speed Rodan is flying at

"Enough Gawking"Kanda yelled impatiently"Let's get this over with" He unsheathes Mugen and activates it.

 **"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!"** He yells as he swings his swords and releases several insectoid like creatures at Rodan. The creatures stick to the irradiated Pterosaur and gained it's attention to the group.

"Uh-oh" Allen paled as Rodan screeched in anger

" **SKREEEEEEEEEET!"**

The gigantic pterosaur dived down like a fighter jet with prime determination to spear them with his beak.

"Don't worry guys, I got this!" Lavi said as he took out Iron Hammer and struck the ground, creating a seal of fire and then a torrent of flames came and formed a snake which engulfed Rodan causing an explosion.

"Hah" Lavi chuckled with a victorious smile"looks like were having fried chicken tonight"He joked

His confidence was soon replaced with shock and horror as the smoke dissipated revealing Rodan with no injuries whatsoever and glared at the red head who had only one response.

"Oh Fuck" He mumbled

Allen then turns on his innocence, his arm transforming into his cross paling and fires yellow volleys of rod-shaped energy palings towards the pterosaur.

Rodan then dodged each palings with incredible speed and grace and Dived closer to the group.

"He's heading straight for us!" Shinji yelled as Rodan continues to divebomb until he was close to the ground and dug his talons into the ground and lifted a giant piece of land and does a huge loop in the sky before he threw it down towards the group

"OH CRAP!" Allen,Lavi, and Shinji yelled as they were buried in rubble.

BOOOOOOOM!

Rodan gave a victorious howl, turning around, descending towards the volcano.

Back in the rubble, it began to shake until all of the pieces began falling off to reveal that There was a white shield made of clocks.

As the shield dissipated, Miranda fell to her knees as Krory helped her stay balanced.

"W-what happened?" Shinji asked confused about what happened, shouldn't they be burnt alive in flaming agony and not have any injuries what so ever?

"I activated 'Time out',"Miranda explained "a defensive technique that creates a space where time stops. Not only does it block any attack that comes in contact with it, but it also heals any injuries someone suffured." She tried getting back up but nearly fell with Allen catching her."But it can really take a toll on me"

"Are you going to be alright?" Shinji asked, concerned

"I'll be fine for a while" She said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Well, that didn't go well" Lavi stated sarcastically

"I guess we're gonna have to walk the way there" Lenalee said looking at the volcano

"Yep" Allen replied as they started traveling to the volcano.

6 hours later

The group was beginning to get exhausted as they half-way towards the volcano.

As they continued walking Shinji walked close to Krory and Miranda." H-hey " Miranda turned to the third-child "I've been meaning to ask you this,but how did you and Krory meet Allen and the others?"

Miranda smiled and looked to the sky"Well It's been quite a while but I remember that day when I first met Allen and Lenalee."

Bgm: Xion-Kingdom Hearts 358/2

-Flashback-

In the flashback,Miranda was wearing a black dress and she looked somewhat older than she already was with black circles around her eyes and kept her hair in a bun

"Back where I was from, the town i lived was trapped in a time loop always repeating the same events people and thought I was crazy and I became notorious for having bad luck and the kids make fun of me nearly every time. I've also been fired from nearly hundred jobs cause of my clumsiness. I thought it was never going to end. That was... until I met Allen and Lenalee.

The next scene shows Miranda pleading for Allen to save her from her never-ending nightmare.

"I was nearly killed by an Akuma, but Allen came and saved me just in time. He and Lenalee helped me find the mystery of why the town kept rewinding to the same date. During the adventure, Allen nearly died saving me from a creature called a Noah. That was when I managed to activate my Innocence and managed to save him and Lenalee. After that, I left to train to become an Exorcist like them." She explained.

-Flashback ends-

Miranda ends her story as she smiled. Shinji did nothing but smiled.

"I lived in a castle in Romania" Krory began his story

-Flashback-

The next flashback begins with Krory as a kid helping his grandfather with his collected artifacts.

"The village nearby began to think that we were Vampires and me and grandfather have been shunned and left in isolation,During that I began to feel as if I was just another piece in his grandfather's collection. When his Grandfather died,I was scared, I was lonely, I didn't have anyone else. I was all alone in the castle. At the time,a man came introduced himself as a friend of Grandfather's, saying that he heard the news about Grandfather," Krory explains. "And that he came to return what he had borrowed."

"What he had borrowed?"

"A flower. The man-eating offspring."

Shinji's eyes widen. "Man-..." He stammers as he thought about what the Krory said and his face turned a little green. He did not want to know why someone would have a plant that craves human-flesh and how many people were devoured. He shook it off and continued to listen to krory's story.

"But... he came to return the flower, and that was it?" Alice asks.

"Correct. However, after that, the flower was a little... odd." Krory answerd. "It had suddenly bitten me and the next thing I know, it began to wither and die."

-The next Flashback starts After the man-eating offspring bit Krory-

Krory sits on the floor, he groans and he holds his throat, struggling to breath."Agh... help..." Krory groans in pain. "Was it poisonous...!? MY BODY'S BURNING...!"Krory then vomited on the floor and all his teeth come out one he vomited. His eyes widens in shock."MMPH MMEEF? (My teeth?)"Then, in Krory's mouth, something moves and he covers it."UGH! AHAAAAAAAA..." He says in pain and then his teeth grew, but sharper like a shark's teeth

-Flashback end-

Shinji felt sorry for Krory to exhibit that much

"I-is that how you got your Innocence?" Shinji asked Krory.

"Now that I think about it, that flower must've been the Innocence that you were talking about. Since then, I began to attack Akuma... and." Krory pauses. "I've... with Eliade..."

He tears up at the thought of his dead lover.

"I-i'm sorry for asking." Shinji apologised"I didn't mean to..."

"it's alright."Krory reassured the 3rd child"When i first met the Exorcists, I sorta attacked them" He said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Why?" Shinji asked

"Well... while I was still unaccustomed to my Innocence yet. the villagers thought I was a Vampire and I believed I was as well. I began killing anyone I see and feed off their blood.

Shinji's eyes widened,it was still so difficult for him to comprehend that he once killed innocent people.

After that, Krory told him about how he met Allen and Lavi and how he became an exorcist. to say that it was a difficult road for him was an understatement.

"My god Krory,"Shinji muttered, not having any words to say until he got some"That must've been hard to experience all that."

"It's okay"Krory said with a smile"It's all in the past now,and now I have lots of friends now."

Shinji smiled and thought about what he said.

"Its okay, I know its hard to hear about what you went through,I went throught that road too but I still had some friends trying to help me."

Krory chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I hope you meet them one day ... I -"

Before he could finish, the wind started to pick up.

The group shielded their eyes from the dust that was flying, soon they heard a screech.

 **BGM:Pokémon Movie02 Japanese - Thunder / Zapdos Appears!**

They looked to the source and see's Rodan flying towards them all! Rodan swoops down at them and caught Miranda in his screamed as loud as they could as they were lifted off "Noooooo! Miranda!" shrieks Allen.

"We must rescue her!" Lenalee yells as they chase the Irradiated Pterosaur, but due to it's speed, it was already to far.

They try to catch up with the flying monster, but they are too slow, except for Allen.

"Damn that thing is fast!" Kanda commented as they try to catch up.

"We'll never be able to catch up with him…" pants Shinji, who looked like he had been running a long time marathon. "He's just too fast…"

Rodan is flying through the sky at a speed of mach 3, carrying Miranda in one his talons. as he heads towards the top of Mt. Vawth

Allen was about to activate his innocence but Lenalee stopped him

"Allen no! You can't attack it, otherwise you might hurt Miranda."

Allen knew she was right, if he attacked Rodan, he'll hurt Miranda. Shinjia walked up to them , he looked to Allen with a determined expression.

"Where's it heading?"Shinji asked Allen.

"It must be flying towards the top of the Volcano." Allen answered as they hurried towards the top.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM:** **Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas - Rescue!**

As Rodan continued to fly,he sees Allen rushing towards him, so he fires his beam at him, but Allen skillfully dodges the beam. When the white haired exorcist jumps near the giant Pteranodon, the monster uses his wings to smack him onto the ground, and then Rodan starts to take off again.

"Don't let him escape!" shouts Kanda. Rodan heads for the skies again, and Lenalee quickly leaps into the air and acitvates her innocence, causing her to speed up towards Rodan and and delivers a solid kick at the talon that is holding Miranda, causing him to let go of her. "YYYAAAAAAHHH!" screams Miranda as she falls downward.

Krory activates his innocence and there he had lots of changes. He looked more feral and he grew fangs and looked like he wanted to bite something. He jumped at superhuman speed and manages to catch Miranda.

"You okay?" Krory asked Miranda who was a bit dazed from the fall.

"I-i think so" She replied

Allen is the only one still chasing Rodan since he runs the fastest among the group. When he got near Rodan, he jumps up into the air and His monstrous arm already completed its transformation into a gun shaped weapon as Allen pointed the weapon at the flying Kaiju.

Allen focused his arm gun as energy starting to gathering within his weapon before began to charges with energy right now.

Suddenly the arm like gun began to firing with a powerful energy blast at Rodan and scratches him in his left wing. The pain made Rodan distracted from his flight and he smashes straight into a rock wall and falls onto the ground with a thud.

Rodan gets back up and roars angrily. He raises his talon and stomps down at him, but misses when he quickly moved out.

He jumps up at Rodan, but was immediately smacked off. This time he hops up a tall cliff and faces Rodan. "Come get me! You foul fowl!" He yelled at the irradiated pterosaur.

Rodan turns to Allen and tries to peck him, but the white-haird exorcist constantly jumps around, making him miss every time. "Now's my turn!" He quickly transforms his gun into Crown Clown and He jumps at Rodan's head and brings down his monstrous arm onto Rodan's head, making slashes across it before jumping back onto the same cliff. Now angry, Rodan lunges at Allen attempting to drive his beak at him, but he dodges it. Again,Allen jumps at Rodan, but this time Rodan was able to peck Allen as he jumps forward, sending him back to the ground. Rodan then uses his giant talons to stomp Allen but he rolls aside to avoid it.

Allen gets back up, gritting his teeth to ignore the pain and thought, "This guy is too big for me to handle alone! If only I were his size…"

 **BGM End**

Shinji came to his aid and brings out his Ginga Spark and Spark Doll and then slams it onto his Ginga Spark

 **ULTRALIVE: GODZILLA**

He then starts to glow, transforming into Godzilla as he landed on the ground emerging from the light. He roared out challenging Rodan, and he gladly accepted. For it charged at full speed, tackling Godzilla as he tried to hold his ground. But before he could react, Rodan blasted him in the chest with his Uranium Ray. Forcing him to fall to the ground, Rodan roared out preparing its claws. roared at the very heavens.

 **BGM:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battles-Monster**

Above him, the cloud of ash parted briefly as Rodan's wings were flung open, casting the ash away as the flying monster glided down.

Rodan pulled back his head, a stream of orange flame shooting out. Godzilla leaned to the side, the fire coating the ground beside him as he hunched down, gave a low, angry snarl, and leapt up into the air. But Rodan rolled to the side, Godzilla's leap missing entirely as he landed further up the volcano, kicking up a cloud of dust upon impact.

Rodan circled above him, flapping his wings forward and striking Godzilla with a wave of wind. Godzilla leaned back, but maintained his stance as Rodan swooped over him. As Rodan passed, he pushed himself forward with his wings, the result burst of speed, as Rodan broke the sound barrier, unleashing a fully audible sonic 'boom' directly next to Godzilla's head. The sheer force of the blast sent Godzilla falling sideways, striking the ground head-first.

Just as Godzilla was getting up, Rodan lands on top of him, gripping his talons into the gigantic saurian's skin as Rodan then lifts Godzilla up into the air in an impressive show of a few kilometers into the air he dropped him, watching as the Atomic leviathan slowly fell to the ground below with a great crash. When the smoke cleared,Godzilla was lying still in a fairly large crater.t a few kilometers into the air he dropped it, watching as it slowly fell to the ground below with a great crash. When the smoke cleared, the King of Monsters was lying still in a fairly large crater. Rodan descended, landing a good distance away from the crater, preferring to remain out of reach in case it proved not to be didn't protect him, however, from the sudden energy blast that struck him in the chest. Rodan tumbled backwards, crying out in emerged from the crater, battered but not broken from its kilometers-high drop.

As Rodan rose, shooting up into Godzilla and knocking him aside, there was some epic quality to the struggle to these two animals… something fantastic and otherworldly. Even as Godzilla fell to the ground, it was like the sound of thunder.

Godzilla rose up with an irate growl. Just as Godzilla turned, Rodan lashed out, parting its beak and pecking onto Godzilla's head like a woodpecker pecking a tree.

Godzilla tries to claw at the Pterosaur, but Rodan was at a safe height and continued to peck at him.

Rodan circled over Godzilla, dive bombing towards him but the saurian evaded effortlessly. As Rodan ascended up the volcano, Godzilla charged up in pursuit. Now that this fight had begun, there was only one way it could end. Godzilla hunched down and leapt up with all his strength, slamming into Rodan and careening the flying creature forward. Just short of the top of the volcano, they slammed into the ground, Godzilla standing over Rodan and giving a raging roar and then attempts to stomp on the giant Pteranodon's face but Rodan flew away just before he could. Hissing angrily, Godzilla stepped back as Rodan shot up into the air, perching on the rim of the dormant volcano.

The two colossal creature glared at one another until both charged towards each other. When they collided against each other,Rodan rammed Godzilla with his king of monsters clings to the wings and drives his fangs into the Pterosaur's neck causing the Pteranodon Kaiju to screech in pain, causing both of them to plummet from the sky.

The two monsters crashed into the ground, sending clouds of dirt and dust into the air. The landing had caused Godzilla spines to go deeper into Rodan's back, causing him to shriek with even more pain as blood started to flow out. Rodan shook the irradiated dinosaur off, but he intended to get off anyway. As Rodan attempted to get on his feet, Godzilla turned around and leaped backwards, colliding into Rodan's back once again and knocking him down to the ground. In desperation to escape into the air, Rodan tried to flap his wings and resume flight, only for Godzilla to do the exact same attack again, deepening the wounds in his back. Rodan started panicking, his mind working quickly to formulate a plan. Somehow, he had to return to the air if he wanted to change the tide of the battle, and he had to do it quickly.

As if on cue, Godzilla pounced on Rodan's back and clamped his jaws onto his neck. Shrieking at the bite but seeing an opportunity, Rodan flapped his wings and knocked the quadruped off his back and started to fly away. However, Godzilla wasn't planning on letting him go THAT easily.

The King of monsters then charged incredibly fast straight towards him. Hearing this movement, Rodan looked behind him, only to shriek in fear as he saw Kaiju charging towards him. Acting quickly, Rodan tried to gain altitude, but it was too late. Godzilla had jumped and caught Rodan by the feet, causing the the terror of the skies to once again plummeting towards the ground. This time, however, Rodan landed on his back, giving him one more option. As Godzilla landed onto his feet, Rodan got back up and grabbed some debris with his talons and threw them at at the ground next to the the saurian who covered his face. Just as her uncovered his face, he widened his eyes as he see's Rodan flying right towards him. The irradiated Pterosaur collided with the gigantic Saurian, causing both to slam into the ground.

Pinning Godzilla under his talons, Rodan proceeded to peck at the leviathan's face as sparks came out for each peck. Just as Rodan was about to deliver the finishing blow, Godzilla moved his head to the side, making Rodan's beak make impact to the ground. Godzilla then kicked the Pterosaur off him with enough force, making Rodan crash into ground.

As Godzilla had trouble getting up (as he had wasted his energy dealing with past attacks), Rodan returned to his feet and created hurricane winds, which uprooted surrounding trees and sent Godzilla tumbling about. Rodan chuckled with glee, as he flapped his wings faster and faster, while launching debris as an extra measure, wounding the quadruped while he was rolling about. Shinji cried out in pain and frustration, as debris impacted his skin. Godzilla then used all his might to charge at Rodan through the hurricane winds.

Fear began building up inside Rodan, as he too was becoming tired and couldn't take any more of Godzilla's attacks. In an attempt to slow him down, Rodan flapped faster and faster and faster, making the winds stronger and was starting to get blown away from the high pressure winds, but then dug his feet into the ground and then charged his atomic breath until firing it at Rodan.

 **BGM end**

 **BGM:** **Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battles - Battle**

The beam impacted Rodan's chest and sent the Giant Pteranodon crashing to the Rodan rose, shooting up into Godzilla and knocking him aside, there was some epic quality to the struggle to these two animals… something fantastic and otherworldly. Even as Godzilla fell to the ground, it was like the sound of thunder. They were terrifying, yes, but… they were also amazing. Spectacular.

Like gods fighting over heaven and earth. Rodan circled over Godzilla, spitting forth a ball of fire that the saurian evaded effortlessly. As Rodan ascended up the volcano, Godzilla charged up in pursuit. Now that this fight had begun, there was only one way it could end

Down below, Kanda looked away from the warring titans for a moment when he seemed to fell something. With a sudden jolt, he realised it; it was faint, but growing every second.

The ground was shaking

"The volcano!" He realised, "I think they're triggering an eruption!"

Just as he said, within the volcano, the heat started to rise, the amounts of ashen smoke increase, and the entire thing began to shake, patches of red, liquid magma rising up slowly.

On the edge of the heated abyss, Godzilla's spinal plates lit up for a second, his eyes flashed blue, and a stream of brilliant blue flame shot forth. Rodan folded its wings over itself, the atomic flame striking the protective scales, spreading over them to cover Rodan virtually head-to-toe. Behind its shield, despite the power of the attack, Rodan sat safe and unharmed.

Rodan spread its wings, Rodan swooped upwards, up past Godzilla, breathing another stream of fire. Immediately, a blast of blinding blue flame shot from Godzilla's maw. The two blasts collided in mid-air, fire of both colors spiraling out in all directions. One would have thought that this might mean a stalemate; however, Rodan's attack was, in essence, normal flame, whereas Godzilla's was something far more powerful. Godzilla's atomic flame breath shot up, striking Rodan and knocking him back through the air, Descending down like a missle before crashing down.

 **Temporally end BGM**

Then the fallen kaiju began to glow and shrink until it became a spark doll again and landed next to Allen.

"Yes!" Lavi cheered as Godzilla roars in victory.

 **Resume BGM**

But The happy moment was short-lived as the rock beneath him started to looked down in shock and just before he was going to do anything about it, Godzilla lost his footing entirely and fell backwards. The monster roared loudly as he fell into the magma below him,

"Shinji!" Lenaleee cried out, running forward before Allen and Lavi grabbed her. "Please, no… he can't be…"

 **End BGM**

A long, total silence followed.

"No way," Allen insisted.

"Poor kid" Lavi whispered as he bowed his head in sadness.

"And we were just starting to know him" Miranda said tearing up.

He couldn't be gone… after everything that happened, he couldn't just be… gone

Then, there was the sound of an explosion from the shore, a burst of water and heat and smoke.

Godzilla burst from the water, red streaks of lava dripping from his arms from where he had half-dug, half-swum his way out.

"YES!" Allen cheered, punching the air.

"Thank Goodness" Lenalee said in relief, placing both her hands on her chest.

"He's ok" Krory smiled

Kanda was stunned at how a creature managed to survive falling into a pool of molten Lava. It shouldn't be possible.

Godzilla walked up to them and turned back into Shinji who landed on his hands and knees as he sighs in exhausting.

"You okay man?" Shinji lifts his head to see Allen reaching his hand out to him as he helps him up.

"Y-yeah" The brunette answered"Just tired"

"Well our missions done" Lavi said" Lets go home"

"Yeah, I'm beat" Allen yawned as the team went back to headquarters with another job done.

* * *

New Kaiju's in the chapter

Rodan

Voiced by:Jeremy Suarez

Height:45 meters

Mass: 10,000 metric tons

Wingspan: 100 meters

Personality: a brave, high-spirited young Kaiju with an impulsive, daredevil streak that often gets him into trouble.

 **Powers/Weapons**

\- Flight at speed of excess of Mach 3 (powered flight)

\- Extreme flight speed results in massive sonic booms and shockwaves

\- Maneuverability outmatched only by Faster Kaiju

-Can fire a blast of wind from it's mouth

-Can fire a radioactive heat beam from his mouth

\- Crests on head change color with mood

\- Abdomen impervious to most weaponry, though otherwise relies on speed and dodging. A direct hit WILL stun, even drop the creature from the sky


End file.
